


When I grow up (I'll be a monster)

by nightofdean



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hound could not remember being alive before the darkness, only life in the darkness. Sometimes as he sat in his cramped home he wondered if it was not the Darkness that birthed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I grow up (I'll be a monster)

The Hound wasn’t released from his cage often, not that it mattered after so long. The Hound could barely recall the scent of fresh air much less the sensation of sunlight on his skin. The passage of time meant nothing to him now. Since all thoughts of escape were erased from his mind.

The Hound’s thoughts were only for Zoom.

The warehouse was desolate and bleak, it stank of puke and death. A stench The Hound was intimately familiar with. Zoom didn’t take kindly to disobedient meta in his city, and The Hound was desperate to please, to do the _right_ thing, anything for Zoom. Zoom, who held the keys to his cage, to fresh air, to the sweet sensation of sunlight.

He was foolishly loyal, like the damned dog he was, he always came back. Zoom didn’t have to worry about him, unlike those foolish meta. Deathstorm and Reverb, if he remembered. Their bodies limp and lifeless, dispassionately The Hound examined Deathstorm’s corpse.

A bloody gaping hole was punched through Deathstorm’s chest revealing bone and muscle, a mealy mess. Soon enough the CCPD would pick up these traitors, but The Hound was on a mission, Reverb possessed tech that was –

_Weeks. Months, he couldn’t tell in this small cell – no light, no way to tell time. Zoom, whoever he is, was trying to disorient him, but why._

_What was so special about him? Dante Ramon was no one._

_The weeks dragged on and the world probably thought him dead. No one was coming to save him and all he could think of were the fifteen metal bars holding him inside._

_Finally, finally, a chance after months. Zoom makes a mistake one of his henchmen forgets to check his tray after he eats his meager rations. Soup and a biscuit, Zoom is slowly starving him._

_With a fork he manages to jimmy the cell door open, stumbling delirious, and frightened he runs. He runs, runs fast and hard with breath hitching and screaming in his throat. He slams into a black wall, a living wall vibrating with power and electricity._

_He screams as the creature cuts his nails into his face, scarring his mind, and his good boy looks. Dante screams as electricity burned into his mind, dropping him to his knees. Dante screams as brown eyes roll back into his skull and he sees everything._

_Dante Ramon sees himself joking with his brother after a life-threatening kidnapping and thinks that losing a finger would be far better than this. Dante sees everything, feels everything, electricity burning, the universe crowding his mind.  Black engulfs Dante’s vision and finally he is one person again._

_The Hound’s thoughts have never been so clear._

The Hound’s thoughts have never been so frantic as he climbs the cliffs, surely there is a reasonable answer. The man he found isn’t – isn’t Reverb because how could Reverb possibly be, _why doesn’t he remember._

The Hound could not remember being alive before the darkness, only life in the darkness. Sometimes as he sat in his cramped home he wondered if it was not the Darkness that birthed him. The Hound could fathom the vast universe and Zoom was only a small speck among all the darkness. The darkness had given him life and it was by that darkness that Zoom controlled him.

“Where is the tech?” Zoom’s voice crackled and The Hound could fathom the many ways he could end everything.

“It was not there, my master.” The Hound answered and for the first time since his birth The Hound felt a mournful howl rise in his chest.

“Not there.” Zoom’s voice shook with anger, electric blue rippled over Zoom’s frame and The Hound could feel the vestiges of electric pain pulsing in his mind.

“Permission to speak, my master.” He had to, there wasn’t much time.

Zoom’s body was electric and his movements were more unpredictable than ever. The Hound’s eyes flicked to his old cell empty now since the girl escaped. Zoom made no indication that he cared whether or not he spoke.

“It was the Flash, was it not? From the alternate Earth you ordered me to tear a breach into.” The Hound was certain of this but he had to be careful.

“Yes, he has stolen something important.”

“Reverb’s tech?”

Zoom’s body froze like a terrifying Greek statue, poised and deadly. The Hound fathomed everything and nothing in that moment like a damaged movie reel.

“I could retrieve it, bring it back.”

A long silence fell in which Zoom did not move or speak and The Hound’s sight filled with damaged visions of death and life. The Hound shamefully felt the hair on his neck rise in fear like the dog he was.

“Yes, you will.”

The Hound had no time to react before he felt Zoom’s clawed fingers penetrate his temples, just enough to hold him immobile. The Hound’s legs gave out before the inevitable pain came, the memory too much to bare.

Electric blue pain burst all over The Hound’s skull and mind, molding him into Zoom’s perfect loyal dog. This time, The Hound did not scream and brown eyes stared into cold electric blue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably never happen in the flash but i can at least have this


End file.
